La ultima Batalla
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Explosiones de magia que destruían todo a su paso,los arboles marchitos,enormes huecos en la tierra,escombros por todas partes,la magia negra apoderando se de ellos,quitando cada vida de aquellos integrantes de aquel gremio que es una leyenda,la ultima batalla para estas hadas. Bueno...es mi primer ONE-SHOT espero que les guste y creo que ara llorar


**Jeje hola!bueno este sera mi primer One-shot en esta pagina espero que les guste mi propocito es que lloren así que no se contengan!(** ** _cursiva recuerdos)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Explosiones de magia que destruían todo a su paso,los arboles marchitos,enormes huecos en la tierra,escombros por todas partes,la magia negra apoderando se de ellos,quitando cada vida de aquellos integrantes de aquel gremio que es una leyenda,en la capital de Fiore,en la cuidad de Magnolia,estaba sucediendo la guerra mas peligrosa de todos los tiempos,la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad a comenzado,el mago oscuro zeref a atacado Fairy Tail,así matando a varios integrantes,las lagrimas y el dolor eran de esperarse,los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que desgarraban tu alma se escuchaban en cada rincón de esta ciudad,todo eso,era musica para los oídos de aquel mago despiadado.

Natsu:Karyuu no hokou!*lanzo su aliento de dragón mas potente que pudo al hombre de cabellos azabache que recibió aquel gran impacto,pero sin tener algún rasguño sonrió con malicia*

zeref:no lo entiendes?nunca me podrás derrotar mi querido hermano

natsu:no me llames así!yo nunca seré tu hermano!*dando le un golpe en la quijada lanzando a zeref para atrás*

zeref:como te atreves!*sus ojos negros ahora eran de un color rojo,el mago oscuro hizo unas ondas de magia negra,haciendo un campo negro que se fue expandiendo hasta llegar a natsu que salió volando al recibir el ataque*

lucy:natsu!*grito la rubia preocupada y asustada por su amigo,ella también estaba herida,estaba grave,tenía muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo,había sangre corriendo de su pierna derecha y de su labio inferior,aun así seguía de pie luchando contra aquel etherias*

millosis:no te distraigas niña!*dando le una patada en la costilla haciendo que Lucy gritara de dolor,pues se escucharon sus huesos tronarse*no crees que estas demasiado lastimada para pelear?por que no te mueres de una vez?!*con unos ojos psicopatas*

Lucy:n-no me duele*tratando de levantarse del suelo como podía*pu-puedo seguir luchando*enderezando se mientras sacaba la llave rota de aquarius*por favor...dame tu fuerza*presionaba los pedazos de la llave rota contra su pecho,mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaban y caían sobre la llave*

millosis:que demonios haces niñata estupida?*acercando se,pero luego fue cegado por una luz dorada que provenía de la llave partida*ehh?!

aquarius:yo soy la única que la puede ofender así!*tirando un tsunami en cima de el etherias*cuanto tiempo mocosa.

lucy:aquarius...*lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos,pos sus mejillas rojas hasta caer de su barbilla,estaba mas feliz que nunca,su querida espiritu celestial que la cuido desde niña,la que tubo que sacrificar estaba de nuevo con ella no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla como cuando era pequeña*AQUARIUS!*grito abrazada a ella*no sabes cuando te *sollozo* extrañe *sollozo*

aquarius:deja de ser tan *sollozo* llorona!*tratando de contener sus lagrimas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy*

millosis:no se que mierda es ese pescado pero aun así no me podrás ganar!*con su magia lanzo agua verde,pero esta fue absorbida por la urna de aquarus*

aquarius:el melodrama para después tenemos una batalla que ganar verdad niña llorona?*con una mirada llena de determinación*

Lucy:*se limpio las lagrimas y con el entrecejo fruncido su mirada expresaba coraje*Mi ultima batalla*susurro sorprendiendo a aquarius quien la miro como tratando de decir algo y ella asintió*hagamos lo!

* * *

Deliora:no me extraña que ese mocoso que vio morir a Ul sea tan debil!*dando le un fuerte golpe con su puño a gray en el estomago haciendo lo sacar sangre*

gray:Ul...*agarrando se el abdomen*tu no debes de estar vivo!Ul se sacrifico para matarte!*haciendo que una lluvia de granizos duros como el diamante y filosos como lanzas calleran en cima del demonio*

Deliora:eso ni cosquillas me hizo*con su voz gruesa y tenebrosa golpenando el suelo pues gray salto antes de que el puño del demonio lo aplastara*

gray:''e echo todo lo posible y este maldito no se muere,no me queda otra opción mas que usar el Ice Shild''*penso gray antes de que todo se volviera blanco,la sombra de una persona,una mujer,se acerca a el*Ul...

Ul:no no has echo todo lo posible,no tienes por que sufrir el mismo destino que yo gray

gray:Ul!*corriendo para estar mas cerca de ella,tratando de contener las lagrimas y con un nudo en la garganta le dice*pe-pero t-tu...estas viva?*con la voz entre cortada y sus piernas de gelatina*Ya lo intente todo!solo me queda usar el Ice Shild!*grito pero Ul lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios*

Ul:crees que quiero ver como mi casi hijo muere de una madera tan cruel

gray:pero es para salvar al mundo magico!*Ul lo volvió a callar*

Ul:su corazón...el punto debil de Deliora es su corazón usa Ice make:Sword*y se fue desvaneciendo en la blancura del lugar*

gray:ice make:sword...*susurro y luego vio como su maestra se iba desvaneciendo*n-no!espera Ul!no te vallas*ahora su las lagrimas no las pudo detener*no me vuelvas a dejar solo!*su voz sonaba desgarradora,como si le quitaran algo muy preciado,pero era verdad*NOO!NO QUIERO VOLVER A QUEDAR ME SOLO!NO TE VALLAS UL!*le gritaba a los pequeños rastros de Ul,sus lagrimas gruesas se deslizaban pos sus mejillas y el nudo de su garganta dolía cada vez mas,lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue un beso cálido en su frente y un ''siempre estaré con tigo'' rompió en llanto*

deliora:y ahora que te pasa?el niño esta llorando por que no puede ganar?*su burlo el demonio*

gray:*seco sus lagrimas y sin levantar la mirada se fue levantando del piso donde había rompido en llanto*Ice make...*levanto su mirada,era una mirada llena de determinación,coraje,valentía,ningún rastro de miedo*SWORD!*grito creando con su magia una gran espada la cual tomo con sus dos manos y se dirigío corriendo a deliora*mueree!

deliora:que?*fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir*

* * *

Erza:JELLAR VUELVE EN TI!*chocando espadas contra aquel peliazul con una marca roja en su ojo el cual ahora era de color rojo y no de su color habitual*

Jellar:aqui no hay ningún Jellar*esa no era su voz,esta era mas chillona y burlona pero si era de un hombre,haciendo retroceder a la peli-scarlata por como la atacaba con la espada*

Erza:deja en paz a Jellar y pelea cara a cara con migo maldito!*esquivando cada espadaso que le daba el etherias dentro del cuerpo de Jellar,ella no atacaba pues tenía miedo de herir el cuerpo del ex-miembro del consejo*

Jellar:no tengas miedo vamos ataca me!*provocando la para que ella misma se lastimara al lastimar a su amado*

Erza:se lo que tratas de hacer y no va a funcionar contra mi!*evadiendo todos los ataques*vamos Jellar no te dejes controlar por este desgraciado!

Jellar:o eso dolió querida erza hahahhahahaha*riendo se como desquiciado*e-erza-...*se escucho la voz de Jellar tan solo por un instante,ademas de que aquel ojo rojo parpadeaba convirtiendo se de rojo a café de rojo a café*

Erza:Jellar!me puedes escuchar?!

Jellar:s-si *el ojo rapidamente cambio a rojo*este maldito se esta revelando a mi posesión!*entras su cuerpo temblaba*

Erza:quiero que luches para expulsar a el etherias de tu cuerpo!

Jellar*el ojo se volvió café*atraviesa mi cuerpo con tu espada! NO NO LO HAGAS*ahora era rojo*es la única forma!No escuches a tu noviecito*volvió el ojo rojo*

Erza:qu-e?yo no puedo hacer eso!te voy a matar!*euforica*

Jellar:no importa hazlo rapido!*grito Jellar*si me atraviesas tambien lo mataras a el*asustado el etherias pues si atravesaba aquel cuerpo también lo mataría a el*HAZLO RAPIDO!*mientras el cuerpo temblaba pues mientras el eherias trataba de huir Jellar permanecía hay*

Erza:*lo apunto con su espada,su mano estaba temblorosa las lagrimas amenazaban con salir*AHHHHHH!*atravesó el cuerpo de su amado con su espada,el etherias salio de su cuerpo con un hoyo en su abdomen,había sido derrotado,pero ahora el peli-azul también iba a ser derrotado,de iba a morir*noooo!*tomando el cuerpo de jellar antes de que se desplomara en el suelo*nooo!JELLAR!to-todo estará bien*acariciando su rostro pálido*

Jellar:e-erza...

Erza:shh no hables*acariciando sus cabellos mientras recostaba su la cabeza del herido en su regazo*eres un...idiota!*grito mientras las lagrimas gruesas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y los sollozos no eran raros de escuchar*

Jellar:erza yo...te...*puso su mano en la mejilla de erza y ella tomo esa mano*siempre te ame,ahora...Adios*y serro los ojos sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su amada,su mano callo al suelo*

Erza:n-no...n-no...*decía con un hilo de voz*NOOOOOOOOOO JELLAAAAAR!*llorando en el pecho de su amado mientras tomaba su mano y la apricionaba en su pecho*YO TAMBIEN TE AMO NO ME DEJES!NOOOO!*rompió en un llanto infinito,los gritos mas grandes que había dado en su vida,cada vez eran mas y mas fuertes*No te vallas!no te quiero dejar ir!noooo!

* * *

natsu:AHHHH MALDITO!*lanzando su puño destructor del rey dragón de fuego así quemando algo de la ropa de zeref y dejando raspones en su cara y brazos*

zeref:bien bien no esta mal*limpiando la sangre de su mejilla*pero necesitas mas que eso para vencer me!*tirando una bola de magia negra hacía natsu el cual salió volando pero antes de que tocara piso gray logro acachar lo*

gray:oi te esta yendo mal flamitas

natsu:no es momento de bromas gray*con ayuda de su amigo se reincorporo*es demasiado fuerte!

erza:*con los ojos rojos*estas tu solo natsu!como se te ocurre!estamos juntos en esto

Lucy:hay que luchar juntos contra zeref*mirando a natsu*

natsu:chicos...*encendió su puño*vamos!

erza:hay que hacer el hechizo que nos enseño mavis

lucy:de acuerdo*tomando de la mano a natsu,el se la tomo a erza y erza a gray*

todos:Mina fairy vingar sträcker sig för att besegra mörkret lysande mitt ljus ! kärlek till mina kollegor ger mig styrka ! Alsando under flygning vi kommer att besegra er!HIKARI THE FAIRY!*una luz dorada,azul,roja,morada y blanca se aproximaba a zeref el cual con los ojos como platos hizo una bola enorme de magia negra la cual paro a la bola de luz de las hadas,las dos bolas cada vez se hacian mas grandes,luchando entre si,un guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad

Gray pensando:Esta es mi ultima batalla,el ultimo día de mi vida,pude volver a ver a Ul,derrote a deliora el terror y trauma de mi vida,puedo desparecer en paz,aun recuerdo cuando eramos niños,sin preocupaciones,solo eran risas y peleas por diversión,crecí rodiado de alegría junto con mis nakamas,

 _natsu:haa hielitos toma esto!_

 _gray:maldito cabeza de flama quieres pelea!_

 _natsu:ssi quiero playboy barato !_

 _gray: como me llamaste caldero andante!?_

Hm nunca olvidare esos tiempos,esas peleas con mi mejor amigo aun que no lo quiera admitir,amo a natsu como el hermano que nunca tuve,amo a erza amo a lucy amo a mis nakamas*la bola de luz se hizo mas grande*

Erza pensando:La ultima batalla en la que participare,me alegro de alguna forma,pues sera con mis mejores amigos,con mi familia,tal vez yo no tube la mejor infancia,pero cuando llegue a Fairy Tail todo cambio,todo era tan hermoso,tanta felicidad que compartimos en esos días,quisiera volver al pasado pero es imposible,ahora tenemos este deber de derrotar a zeref...

 _erza:estan peliando?!_

 _gray-natsu:n-no s-so-somos ami-gos!_

 _mirajane:ara ara erza jellar anda muy pegadito a ti_

 _jellar:te amo erza_

Te amo jellar,nunca te olvidare,nunca olvidare todo lo que viví todo lo que recorrí*la boda de luz se agrando*

Lucy pensando:¿Con que esta sera mi ultima batalla eh?Al menos sera con mis nakamas,con la persona a la que amo,con los recuerdos de que luche por ultima vez con aquarius,la primera amiga que tuve,quien cuido de mi en la mansió Tail el gremio de mis sueños,logre unirme a el

 _lucy:mira natsu tengo la marca de Fairy tail!_

No me arrepiento de haber escapado de la mansión ya que por eso pude conocer a estas personas!pude vivir aventuras*la bola de luz se hizo mas grande*

Natsu pensando:La ultima batalla,la desiciva,luce,gray,erza gracias por todo,por darme la felicidad que perdi cuando igneel se fue,gracias por estar siempre a mi lado,mis nakamas,mi familia,aun recuerdo todas las aventuras que tuvimos!Cuando conocimos a gajeel y juvia,cuando hicimos el festival de fantasía,cuando luchamos contra laxus y su equipo,cuando conocimos a wendy y charle,cuando conocimos a lily,cuando luchamos contra acnologia y protegimos la tierra sagrada de las hadas,cuando participamos en los grandes juegos magicos,luchar contra los dragones,conocer a mi tio,vencer a tartaros,yo si viví mi vida al maximo y como empece bien terminare mejor!

La bola de luz se volvio a hacer mas grande,la bola de zeref se estaba debilitando los sentimientos de las hadas ayudaron a que esa bola de luz cubriera por completo la bola negra,tragando se a zeref así destruyendo lo,la bola de luz tambien se llevo a nuestras hadas,era tanta la magia que no se pudo controlar,los cuerpos de los chicos quedaron en el suelo,aun estaban agarrados de las manos,con un monton de heridas en el cuerpo,sin embargo,en sus rostros habían unas sonrisas en cada boca...así termino su ultima batalla

lucy:yo quería tener mas aventuras*dijo en susurro para luego descanzar en paz*

* * *

 **Y termino ^^ les gusto?fue muy corto?estuvo mal?por favor dejen me reviews con criticas ^^**

 **Subire un Fic pronto,esperen lo por favor!**


End file.
